


A Pair of Shoes

by ReedMeme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Breeding, Coffee Shops, Copious Amounts of Cum, Hale family doesn't like Stiles, Kinda Rom Com-ish, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReedMeme/pseuds/ReedMeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was the human boyfriend.  A lot of them don't really approve.  Of course his boyfriend had to have a huge family.  Which makes sense with the whole Werewolf thing, he supposes.  But once in a while, Stiles still wishes he knew that before falling abso-fucking-lutely head over heels for Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pair of Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Quick ficlet. One shot. I got all weepy after reading this fic: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8447714/1/Slipping-Away and I needed to do something to cheer me up a bit. Make me a bit silly. 
> 
> Especially since I'm struggling with all the changes I've made in the Matchmaking series final chapters stuff (updating that as soon as I've reconciled the changes I've made with what I've already written). 
> 
> But yeah, I cried like a baby after the fic above. T_T WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He hated these things.  Everyone always stared and he'd spend so much time in his head interpreting those stares as always something negative.  That probably wasn't always the case, but there really wasn't much to do other than not stare back.  Of course he could actually spend some time _with_ them, instead of ignoring them.  But after a while of the same thing, never changing, the same backhanded criticism, the disapproving looks, he just stopped making the effort.  Unless Derek was there beside him to help take the edge off.  Which he wasn't right now.  Now most everyone just stared at him, sidelong glances, surreptitious ones, and talking about him behind his back.  He was the human boyfriend.  A lot of them don't really approve.  Of course his boyfriend had to have a huge family.  Which makes sense with the whole Werewolf thing, he supposes.  But once in a while, Stiles still wishes he knew that before falling abso-fucking-lutely head over heels for Derek Hale. 

     It wasn't like it was Derek's idea either.  For the most part.  This relationship that is.  Stiles was persistent with his flirting, really intent on figuring out if the guy that kept on stopping by the coffee shop where he works batted for his team (the team that involved playing with the other player's bat).  Hell, at the very least he was hoping that Derek would be the type to play for both teams.  'Cause hey, if he'd done it in his own life, maybe Derek Hale could do so as well.  So there was Stiles style of flirting.  The type of flirting that no one had seen since his high school days with Lydia Martin.  So obviously it would be things that a regular human being would definitely find embarrassing and would not logically do. 

     The very first thing Stiles did was buy Derek's coffee for him.  Every single time he went in.  He paid for it himself but told Derek it was some sort of loyalty program and it was his reward.  Stiles knows now that Derek knew he lied of course, but at that time Derek let it go.  'Cause who would turn down the opportunity for free coffee for the rest of their life?  It worked out well in Stiles' head, 'cause it meant that there was more of a reason for Derek to keep on going to their shop. 

     But then he started buying Derek things outside of medium cups of coffee.  Like store packaged blends by the basket full.  Then mugs.  Then free biscotti for the rest of his life.  Then a coffee maker, a cappuccino maker, the over the counter monthly CDs sold in store, and an apron.  It wasn't until Stiles handed him a free TV (that Derek 'won' due to an 'in-store contest' that Derek had never heard of) that Derek sat him down to talk.  And ask him out. 

     Score one for Stilinski stalking.  Persistence was key and self-respect was expendable.  So they went on their first date and Derek paid for everything.  He insisted.  Stiles had a mini freak out that if Derek kept on paying, then there'd be less of a reason for him to stay with him.  'Cause he had self-esteem issues and a really fucked up sense of self-worth. 

      Their first date went well.  So did the second.  So did the several others that followed.  For the most part.  'Cause Derek has this thing where he pays for everything when they're together and Stiles doesn't like that that much.  He really could have let this go, 'cause he realized that this seemed somehow very important to Derek that he pays and provides for everything while he's with Stiles.  They seemed to be getting along really well when, during their tenth date, Derek insisted on paying for the bill at a Thai place and gave back the cash Stiles tried to slip to the server.  This time Stiles insisted on paying Derek back by quickly shoving his cash down Derek's shirt front.  This was totally fine in his head 'cause Stiles has a really weird sense of self worth.  He equates himself to being a new pair of shoes.  Something to be broken in.  Something to get used to.  So it was very important that he give people less chance not to like him.  So he didn't want to be seen as a leech.  He didn't want Derek to think he expected him to pay for everything when they're out together.  He wanted Derek to like him because even new shoes want to be liked too, you know?  And he really wants Derek to get used to him.  Get used to him, Stiles the shoe.  So all the gifts and things were less about buying his way into Derek's affections as much as his way of showing that he was worth it.  That he's something to like.  Or at the very least something to consider liking. 

     Derek wasn't very happy with the whole cash in his clothes bit though.  He got really pissy about it actually.  It wasn't until later on that Stiles finds out that one of Derek's ex's, a bitch named Kate, used to do the same thing for different reasons.  Bad reasons.  The kind of reasons that made Derek feel bad about himself. 

     So Derek got angry and the date ended pretty much after that.  Everything else ended too. 

     Stiles was depressed for days.  Which turned into a couple of weeks when Derek stopped showing up at the coffee shop.  Stiles thought that he shouldn't have been surprised that that happened.  Of course it happens to him.  'Cause he's weird and broken.  Not like the normal living creatures that walk this earth.  He was the guy that maxes out his credit card on feelings.  The guy who subscribes to the social conventions he had created in his head.  But as unnatural as he was, he still had feelings.  So screwing things up with Derek got him all mopey and depressed.

    He took time off work to angst.  Stopped seeing his best friend Scott and even stopped taking calls from his dad.  He even skipped a couple of classes.  It's not like his grades were going to slip if he went a bit AWOL.  Besides, he only had like three classes a week and he was acing all of them.  So that was totally fine.  Right now it was important to mend his broken mutant heart. 

    So Natalie Imbruglia was blaring on his laptop on repeat.  He's singing along while flinging couch cushions all over the place during the chorus.  Left over Chinese littered the floor.  Mostly crispy ginger beef and chicken fried rice tins.  'Cause he knows what he likes.  And he likes Derek.  Who hates him. 

    Now nothing's fine, he was torn.

    He was all out of faith. 

    It was how he felt. 

    He was cold and ashamed.

    And lying naked on the floor.

    Not literally.  But Natalie pressed all his angst buttons.

    He was torn.  Oooo oooo.   

    When he finally came back to work his manager greeted him with the worst pissy face ever.  Apparently a guy came by everyday looking for him, asking if he's already back despite repeated attempts to explain that Stiles would be off for a week.  But apparently the message couldn't get into the guy's thick skull and he stayed to wait for Stiles from opening to closing.  All he drank was coffee and all he ate was biscotti.  And every morning he stopped by he kept on leaving things to the manager to give to Stiles. 

     Things like a beanie, or a pair of new shoes, a stuffed wolf, foreign, unpronounceable, rare coffee, a mountain bike, and even tickets to Prague.  The manager explained that the guy threatened him if none of the things arrived in Stiles' safe hands.  Apparently the manager took that threat to heart 'cause he's all relief that Stiles is back and now the things are in his care. 

      Also, Stiles was fired.  'Cause apparently that situation was not cool to the manager.  Lame.

     Stiles was about to complain when the manager's eyes got all wide and surprised after seeing something behind him.  When Stiles turned around he finds Derek Hale staring at him with remorseful eyes.  And eagerness.  And relief.  There was a tentative smile that got Stiles more hopefully than he thought he should be.  Soon after Stiles left the gaping, slightly frightened manager, and went out to talk to Derek.  For a long, long, time.  It's not like he had a job anyway. 

     So they got to talking.  A lot of talking.  More than Stiles ever thought Derek was capable of talking.  He realizes now, in hindsight, that the bulk of conversation was on Stiles' shoulders while Derek just kind of stared at him.  Looked into his eyes and smiling kindly.  Of course he talked back now and then, but it wasn't to the same frequency that Stiles prattled on.  Not even close.  So it was a big deal to Stiles that Derek not only showed up but that he was sharing.  Sharing his feelings.  Feelings of emotions and... and... things that burst out of a Care Bear's fluffy tummy.  Turns out Derek was full of them and he explained everything.  At least what he felt and every action he'd taken until now so Stiles would understand. 

     Turns out, Derek used to hate coffee.  Used to being the operative word 'cause he didn't start to regularly drink coffee until he met Stiles.  He actually wanted to buy tea the first day he walked into their shop, but Stiles had him paying for some special coffee blend he insisted on instead.  Derek found himself unable to say no 'cause he was apparently enraptured by Stiles' presence.  Yep, enraptured.  His words, not Stiles'.  The guy was enraptured and that's why he kept on coming back every day to order a drink he hated because it meant he'd be able to see Stiles. 

     Apparently Derek had a fucked up sense of self esteem too, to Stiles' surprise.  Stiles wasn't really convinced about it until Derek told him a bit about his past relationships.  Like Kate.  About how his romantic history left little to be desired.  He actually wanted to give up on Stiles, because he was thinking it was a one way street in terms of affection.  That showing up and pining for a guy that he could never have was something unhealthy.  Stiles couldn't really say anything to that considering how he himself acts emotionally unhealthy at times.  Okay, fine, most of the time.

     But then Stiles started with the presents and they surprised Derek, at first, and had sparked a little flame of hope in his heart.  The presents made him realize that Stiles seemed to think of him when they're not together, and that was something to Derek.  Of course he really wasn't sure.  It could be things that friends do, and perhaps Stiles saw him as a friend.  But then the gifts started getting more elaborate and more expensive.  By the time he got the TV, Derek knew that there was something there and he finally buckled up and took the chance to ask Stiles out.  Then the rest was history. 

     Derek took the time to explain all his ooey gooey emotions.  How it was painful for him not to see Stiles for weeks because of his fucked up history.  He didn't blame Stiles, at all, and in some screwed up way started blaming himself for the whole situation.  Apparently Derek started to think that he wasn't good enough for Stiles.  That somebody like Stiles needed someone more emotionally mature, and whole, unlike Derek.  He was going to stay away for Stiles' well being.  At least he tried.  He just couldn't.  He was miserable beyond belief after a week before he decided that he really wanted to be selfish and be with Stiles.  Beg for another chance.  But then he wasn't in the coffee shop.  He didn't like it. 

     Stiles was doing summersaults in his mind.  And hot damn did they kiss and make up hard that night.  They went back to Derek's, astonishingly minimalist, apartment and broke his bed. 

      Then weeks turned to months, and months into a year, and eventually Stiles even stopped counting spending time together as 'dates' and more as just... life, when Derek laid one heck of a revelation on his shoulders.  It really didn't help that it happened while they were having sex.  They were fucking, okay?  Fucking.  As in right when Derek was about to orgasm, Stiles started to feel this huge fucking pressure on his ass that was new and foreign.  Then they were stuck together 'cause suddenly Derek couldn't pull his cock out of Stiles' ass.  Apparently he knotted, like a dog, and knotted Stiles.  It seemed like the perfect opportunity for Derek to explain WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON. 

     Well, not so perfect an opportunity as much as Derek having really no choice but to explain what was going on.  They were locked together for a long, long while and a lot of stories were told.  Stories about who Derek was, really was, what he was, and about his family and the world that Stiles thought he knew all about but really didn't.  The Supernatural.  Werewolves.  Hunters.  FUCKING KNOTTING.  And apparently mates.  'Cause that's only who it happens to. 

     It would be so fucking romantic if it weren't for the fact that it was a total butt fucking surprise, literally, and that Derek was essentially pumping Stiles' ass full of cum during the conversation.  Well, for about an hour anyways.  But it was a lot.  Stiles was always impressed by the fact that Derek came a lot but, jeez, was this on a whole new level of a lot.  Of course the condom broke, 'cause even latex couldn't take that much semen.  That was a really, REALLY, weird feeling.  Stiles had a mini freak out about latex being stuck in his ass forever before STDs even occurred to him.  'Cause who knows what kind of sex diseases Werewolves had.  Certainly not him.  But Derek assures him that Werewolves don't get STDs and calmed Stiles enough to believe him.  Stiles thinks more of the freak out was really geared more to the whole Werewolf thing than the whole cum in ass expanding a condom beyond its capabilities thing. 

     Or breeding.  That's apparently what it was.  What the knotting was for.  A Were's biological attempt to breed its mate.  Which what Stiles was.  But after the big reveal, Stiles thought that he should freak out.  He had a fantastic reason to do so.  Get another one of those panic attacks he used to get as a kid.  But, and he admits it, he actually liked the whole thing.  Well, more like he thought it was sexy as hell.  And that after the whole shock of it, he thought that the whole knotting thing felt good.  Really, really, good.  Something that needed to be done repeatedly. 

      Stiles never really considered himself a 'cum slut', the label he'd seen in his frequent forays in internet porn, but getting it from a mythical creature really churned his butter.  Derek had a lot of it.  A lot more than when they first slept together.  Stiles doesn't know if it's the knot or if some sort of biological thing clicked in Derek's body or something, but the guy was producing a lot of semen than he usually did.  And Stiles enjoyed it, a lot.  I mean they did things with it that would make even the most experienced porn star gawk.  It was like a two man bukake.  If he didn't know better, Stiles would think that he somehow got some sort of addiction on the stuff.  'Cause the things he did with it... yeesh.  But it was the constant desire to have that stuff inside of him that really pressed all the right buttons in Stiles' mind.  He didn't quite know when it happened, but feeling Derek locked inside of him, and breeding him, started feeling right. 

      After the whole reveal, and the repeated, happy, forays into Were sexual behaviour, they both met each other's family's.  Well, Stiles introduced Derek to his father and his best friend Scott and Scott's fiancé, Allison.  There really weren't a lot of important people in Stiles' life.  Four if you count Derek.  He was fine with that.  They were great people.  He was particularly fond of Derek.  His family and friends were fond of Derek.  Unfortunately not everyone in Derek's family were particularly fond of him. 

     Laura liked him well enough.  Laura actually thought Stiles was hilarious.  Then after a really heartfelt talk one night, she thanks Stiles for making her brother happy like somehow Derek was this giant gloomy mushroom of death before he arrived, or something.  Stiles didn't quite understand what she was talking about, but he accepted it.  It was a win.  Apparently Derek's parents were dead, having died in a fire that blazed through their family home a long time ago.  Stiles could sympathize about losing a parent.  He'd already told Derek about his mother.  They both bonded about that fact.  Instead of Derek's parent, Stiles met the current head of the family.  A guy named Peter, who was also Derek's uncle.  He seemed... creepy.  He liked Stiles enough, Stiles thinks.  But he seemed to know a lot about their sex life.  More than he really should.  Stiles had a really creepy conversation with the guy about knotting practices that he really didn't want to repeat.  Especially when Stiles got aroused at the thought of Derek's knot and copious amount of cum in Peter's presence.  He saw the guy's nostril flare and look at him appreciatively.  Almost hungrily.  Yeah.  Creepy. 

      But other than the two of them, the rest of the Hale family didn't really like Stiles all that much.  Immediate _and_ extended.  Derek's younger sister, Cora, seemingly hated his guts.  Irrationally, Stiles thinks, 'cause he was a charming bugger dammit!  Neither did Derek's grandmother, and other aunts and uncles.  Some cousins kept on glaring at Stiles whenever they saw him with Derek.  When Stiles finally asked Derek about it, he just stiffened up and told him to drop it.  He said that that it was none of his family's business.  Whatever this business was.  Stiles wanted to know, but Derek wouldn't tell him.  He tried asking Laura once, but she wouldn't say 'cause she didn't want to piss off Derek.  She just gave Stiles a bone crushing hug, an enthusiastic kiss on the cheeks, and said that she loved him despite what people say.  That Derek loves him, and was happy with him, and that was the most important thing.

     But hey, he was a Sheriff's son.  So of course he didn't drop it.  Of course he found out what it was despite the fact that there were Werewolves involved.  Apparently that was key.  They were Werewolves and he was not. 

     Knot.  He he he. 

     Dammit, back on point. 

     Apparently being human was a big deal to the rest of Derek's clan.  Pack.  Whatever.  'Cause even though Stiles thinks that Derek has a big family, they were apparently pretty small for a Werewolf family.  Especially after the fire that killed so many of them, including Derek's parents.  Would have killed Derek, his siblings, and Peter too if not for a last minute change of plans that involved a flat tire.  But apparently Weres had different breeding practices and capabilities.  Apparently they preferred that Derek would mate with another Were instead of a human to help continue the line.  At first Stiles thought it was concealed homophobia or something, but apparently male Weres could get pregnant.  To his surprise.  Stiles freaked out for a few seconds at the revelation until he remembered that he wasn't a Were and couldn't possibly get pregnant.  Apparently that was the issue.  He couldn't get pregnant and it was big deal.  'Cause the rest of Derek's freaking Werewolf family were baby crazy.  Especially the damn Grandma who won't cut Stiles any slack.

      Well screw them.  Stiles wasn't having any of it after the several times they showed their displeasure of having him around.  Because he loved Derek and Derek loved him and everyone else better put on their big boy pants and deal with it. 

      And that's why Stiles was there, in a family wedding.  A Were wedding.  One of Derek's three cousins, the last unmarried one, got hitched to a proper Were that he could knock up. 

     Blah blah blah. 

     Like Derek and him wanted babies.  They never had that conversation before. Mainly because there was no possible biological way for them to have one.  They could adopt.  But it was too early to consider that, right?  Stiles wouldn't really mind having a baby.  He loved babies.  But he could never eat a whole one.

     Har har har. 

     Anyway. 

     *Cough*

     So Stiles was sitting at the table all by his lonesome trying his best to ignore all the irritatingly condescending shit that was going around about the puny human.  Derek was off somewhere doing something with Laura for Peter.  Stupid Peter.  Apparently it couldn't wait until after the reception.  So now Stiles has to wait for them to get back in a table full of people that disapproved of him.  It didn't help matters that he had a nasty stomach bug for a while now.  He really wanted to stay home, but he knew the wedding was a big deal for the Hale family at large and that he probably should go if he had any chance of having any of them genuinely liking him in the future. 

      It really wasn't helping things that everything they were serving during the reception dinner was gross as hell.  FUCK.  Everything smelled bad and tasted just as bad.  Considering how sensitive Weres were about smell and taste, he didn't think they could tolerate eating something so gross.  I mean, who screws up roasting a duck?  What the hell did they put in it? 

     He vomited once, unwillingly, when they served this oyster broth thing.  Luckily he'd had the foresight to bring a vomit bag he bought at Costco with him.  The stomach bug had had him vomiting now and then.  Of course everyone in the table was grossed out, and likely everyone else in the room, but they'd have to deal.  Stomach bugs weren't pleasant.  Hell, it's not like he could infect them either due to their ridiculous Were immunities.

      He stayed in his seat, texting Scott about his boredom, and then Derek, Laura, and Peter to hurry up, while everyone else danced and talked to each other.  He was getting a head ache and his lower back hurt pretty bad.  His feet were sore too and his nails itched.  And why the hell did he feel so hot?  Stiles really wasn't in the mood to tolerate much at the moment, so he was already pissy when Nana Hale decided to sit down beside him and give him a talking to. 

      Something about responsibilities and duty and the importance of Derek's future and how Stiles, if he really cared for Derek, shouldn't be a part of it. 

      Well bull fucking shit.  I'd rather vomit on your face. 

      Which is what Stiles did.  He only thought it, but wasn't really serious about it.  But man, did he projectile vomit on that old, Werewolf, lady.  It was like something out of The Exorcist.  He was Linda Blair and Nana Hale was the priest.  It was something that made him realize that this stomach bug was worse than he initially thought if he was projectile vomiting because of it. 

     It certainly was a show stopper.  Some people laughed, mostly the younger ones, while everyone else started crying out in surprise and rushing forward to help Nana.  Stiles just rolled his eyes, wiped his mouth, and stood up to leave.  He expected that Nana Hale must be P-I-S-S-E-D.  He didn't expect Nana Hale to be staring at him with... curiosity in her eyes?  Everyone else was pissed for her, but Nana herself wasn't pissed at Stiles.  In fact she just calmly stood up and announced that Stiles would be helping her clean up by himself and ushered him out of the room. 

     Old lady she was, but weak she wasn't.  That octogenarian had some kinda kung fu grip on her.      

      Everyone else yelled at him all the while.  He yelled back at them too, 'cause fuck it.  He wouldn't force them to like him.  Derek loved him, so they'd better damn well deal with the fact that he was a regular old human.  They already knew that he was Derek's mate, and apparently that meant Derek wouldn't be changing his mind.  Like ever.  But nuuuuuuuu, Stiles wasn't a babymaker and therefore was unlovable.  So it was with great joy that he yelled at all of them about what he thought while Nana Hale calmly dragged him out of the room. 

     He said lots of things. 

     Things that shouldn't be said in the presence of children (not that there were many) and octogenarians.  Or Werewolves who could tear you apart with their bare teeth.  Stiles made a lot of really inappropriate dog jokes in a span of one minute before he was ushered out of the room.  Stiles was awfully proud of the fact that he even got a knock knock joke in there.  Nana Hale whispered something to one of Peter's sisters before they left the reception hall and into a separate room to clean up.  That lady came in the room now while Stiles was helping Nana Hale clean off the puke he shot in her face.  Stiles might, kinda, feel guilty about that little fact.  Even if she hated that old lady with a vengeance, it was just plain rude not to help somebody clean off the puke you painted them with. 

     Stiles doesn't know what Peter's sister gave Nana Hale, but it was something that involved collecting some of Stiles' blood with a quick swipe of her sharp nails, taking some blood, before being dipped into the clear, liquid vial in her hands.  Stiles cussed a lot.  Might have called her an old hag and asked if she had ever seen Old Yeller.  Might have asked if she wanted to experience a live rendition of the ending.  The surprised gasp and the wide eyed surprise in Peter's sister and Nana's eyes shut Stiles up for a moment.  'Cause the liquid in the vial turned a deep blue.  Apparently that meant something cause Peter's sister covered her mouth with her hands, started shaking and, to Stiles' surprise, just started apologizing to him profusely.  Like a lot.  Like if she didn't get Stiles' apology THISINSTANT, then shit was going to go down.  She was sobbing and shaking and it was really disconcerting for Stiles.  She even admitted that she and everyone else had been big judgemental bitches.  She wouldn't leave the fucking room until Stiles said she was forgiven.  Tears are still streaming down her eyes as she ran out of the room. 

     Stiles was getting really nervous. 

     But what really threw him for a loop was the fact that Nana Hale started laughing like a goddamn maniac.  Egomaniacally is the word.  Crazy hooting.  Stiles started picturing a mixture of Ursula and Malificent in that old broad.  She just kept on laughing and laughing, and when she was about to stop she turns to look at Stiles before another round of laughter hits her. 

     That really got him panicking.  He started getting a panic attack.  Just like he had when he was a kid.  Hyperventilating, blurry vision, muted sounds, vertigo, the whole works.  'Cause he'd dying.  He thinks he's dying.  That's why the lady was crying.  That's why the old bat is so damn happy.  He finally found Derek, someone he loves and who loves him and he's fucking dying. 

     It wasn't fair. 

     Screw the universe sideways. 

     Dammit. 

     He should have eaten more poutine.

     Of course the old bat slapping him while doing that black, veiny, Werewolf pain mojo thing with her hands brought him out of his panic attack.  Stiles didn't realize that you could use the black, Were, mojo thing for panic attacks.  Derek did it to him once when Stiles got a cavity and refused to go to the dentist (until Derek forced him).  It was better than novocaine. 

     Nana Hale was still chuckling as she explained that Stiles wasn't dying so he'd better get that thought out of his mind.  She started telling him to calm down and stop stressing out.  Stress wasn't good for the baby after all. 

     Say what the fuck? 

     He's pregnant. 

     Werewolf pregnant. 

     No he wasn't a Werewolf.  Still human.  But apparently Derek fucking Hale's super sperm got him pregnant. 

     But that's not right.  Weres couldn't knock up regular humans.  Even if they're considered mates by the Were. 

     Unless they were True Mates. 

     True damn Mates that somehow is a real thing.  Pregnancy through sheer force of will and mother fucking Werewolf mojo.  Derek's mojo.  And apparently Stiles' subconscious desire to bear his goddamn puppies and Derek's subconscious (yeah, right) desire to knock him up.  Well, it kinda explained the semen addiction and Derek's enthusiasm for it.  And the knotting addiction.  And the general Derek tolerating him and he obsessively loving Derek thing. 

     This was another perfect opportunity to vomit on Nana Hale's face. 

     Stiles hopes she doesn't mind the second round.          

     Hey, he had a pretty damn good excuse.  He was pregnant. 

     Cherry on top?  Nana Hale apologized.  Wasn't the teary eyed, fully ashamed, apology that Peter's sister delivered, but it was something.  And it was honest. 

     The fire tore out so much of what they were.  Having lost so many so soon and all at once.  There was a desperation there.  There were now about only twenty of them when once there were triple that number.  She admits it wasn't a real excuse for them being assholes.  That it wasn't an excuse for them to become huge bigots about the whole thing.  But she wanted Stiles to understand how and why it happened.  Losing people you loved can really change who you are. 

      Derek lost a lot and it changed who he was.  Everyone saw it.  Everyone saw him turning again after he met Stiles.  Back to what he was like before the fire.  More hopeful, happy, and more alive than he had ever been after the fire.  She explains that it wasn't fully because Stiles was human that they disliked him, or that he was in the know of this ridiculous hidden universe, or that they thought he couldn't initially bear Were children... it was more because some stranger was able to accomplish something they considered only family should be able to do.  Draw in one of them out of the dark.  Stiles reminded them of just how inadequate they were at not only dealing with tragedy, but of the things they gave up about themselves for the sake of continued existence.  That most important of all, it seemed that Derek considers Stiles the love of his life, and that they fit perfectly together.  Biologically and romantically.  Or something.  She said it differently, but his brain was just a bit too numb to fully understand it, or comprehend the whole conversation. 

      A conversation that seemed like a whole bunch of bullshit to Stiles.  Cause no, Stiles was not living in a damn Twilight universe.  But Nana Hale seemed genuine about the confession.  Stiles didn't really understand it all, probably partially because Were culture seemed so astonishingly different than his own. 

     Speaking of which.  He was a pregnant man, apparently.  That's certainly different from everything he's ever known.  He's sceptical of course.  But not really.  He didn't think that they would lie about something this big.  But the doubt was there.  That is until the two of them left the room they were in and Stiles was greeted by a lot of clapping, cheering, and crying.  More people weeping and apologizing to him, begging for his forgiveness, that they never meant to come between a wolf's True Mate. 

      A lot of the guys were remorseful too and were cheering and patting him on the back.  Shaking his hands.  Hugging him.  Welcoming him to the family.  Congratulating him on getting knocked up.  Way to take it like a man, and all that. 

     Stiles didn't know whether to be pissed at them or be happy.  So now that he was knocked up suddenly he was good enough for the family?  Or was it because he was a 'True Mate', whatever the hell that was? 

     Buuuuullshieeet. 

     He was gathering himself to be pissed, and he was going to be loud at it, 'cause he really wanted to be.  He was all kinds of hurting.  The constant nausea didn't help.  Damn did he feel bloated.  Now he just wanted to cry. 

     Then it hit him.  The whole thing hit him right when he was about to rip all of them a new one.  Shit, he was pregnant.  He was man pregnant.  He's not sure how it works, or if it's true, but it very well likely is and it just hits him.  He's pregnant.  He's man pregnant with Derek's supernatural baby. 

     His body was really confused about whether or not he should be freaking out or be ecstatic about that idea. 

     But then Derek came into the picture with Laura and Peter in tow.  The three of them seem nonplussed at first with all the emotions that was filling the hallway they were in.  Then, slowly, it sank into their brains what everyone was crying, cheering, congratulating them about.  Derek rolls his eyes at first, thinking it ridiculous.  Then his expression changes, comically to Stiles, from sceptical, to confused, to surprise, to happiness, and then to panic.  Then doing something that made Stiles feel better, and made him feel closer to the man than anything he had done before, Derek Hale projectile vomited on his grandmother.

     Sympathy vomit? 

     Panicked vomit? 

     Was that possible?  Why not?  Werewolves were real.  He did it though.  And Stiles laughed, oh did he laugh. 

     Then Stiles just stepped forward, reaching for Derek, and pulled the Were into a deep, loving kiss.  Deep, loving, vomity kiss.  Stiles didn't care.  Eventually, after the surprise subsided, Derek didn't care either.  For now.  After everything that's happened, Stiles started to understand that Derek might very well be a shoe too.  The sympathetic projectile vomit was the nail in that ridiculous coffin. 

     It was great. 

     They were a pair of shoes.     

**Author's Note:**

> No dialogue. He. My first attempt at that. It's not a really big story. Just a short romance, some family tension, and a quick Mpreg story. Nothing big and overly complicated.
> 
> And hey, I thought if "True Alphas" existed, why not "True Mates". Ha ha. Ridiculous, I know. Hee.


End file.
